Splatoon: The mysterious pod
by Fettflask
Summary: Kalem had recently turned 14 wich means he can finally battle in turf wars. Kalem travels to Inkopolis, makes some new friends and falls in love with a girl named Kyo. One day he and his new friends decides to go to the forest just outside the city. Kalem's friend found this weird concreat thing when they where exploring. They went inside the building and found this mysterios pod.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The long sleep

The year is 2674. Humanity had f'd up earth big time. They had used every single resource, polluted the sky with toxic gas, heated up the planet and destroy 90% of the land with chemicals.

It seemed to be the end of the human race. But the humans will not give up that easily. With the few resources left they would build a cryogenic bed, so one man could survive into the future.

This one man was Andrew Kowalski. He would sleep for 20000 years in a chamber 50m under the ground. With him he got a cat named Judd, a translator and some surviving equipment.

"The days of the humans are over" he said before going to sleep.

 **Next chapter will be longer… hopefully. And I'm Swedish… so I have my reasons to spell things wrong sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kalem woke up a jolt. **"A nightmare"** he thought. Kalem the quickly threw his head to his bedside clock.

" **Seven, twenty"** he said with a soft quiet voice and yawned.

Suddenly Kalem felt a horrible pain going through his whole body. He could fell his organs transforming and how his whole body burned with pain.

Kalem let out squeal. He didn't know what was happening at first. Then he remembered, he was transforming, he had turned 14. Kalem's older brother had warned him it would be painful the first minutes of transforming the day before.

Kalem's squeal had waked up his parents. They were now standing in entrance of his room.

" **Time goes by quickly"** said Kalem's mother **"Yes it does"** said his father in response.

Kalem's mother walked to him, sitting next to him. **"Are you feeling okay?"** she asked Kalem.

" **Yes and no"** he said. **"What do you mean with that?"** She asked back. **"Well knowing I can finally play turf wars fells so good, but this pain is horrible"** Kalem said with a painful voice. **"I know how it feels… well come down to the kitchen when you're feeling better, and we'll make breakfast for you"** She said with a calm and warming voice.

 **-5 minutes later-**

Kalem stumbled down the stairs. He hadn't got used to walk as a kid yet. When Kalem enters the kitchen

he could see his whole family sitting there, waiting for him. Kalem can see that his mother is making breakfast for him, _ficon*_ with withe bread and a glass of kelp juice.

" **Good morning Kalem** " His older brother Ymyuoto said calmly while taking a bite of his sandwich.

Kalem responded with a tired **"Morning"**

Kalem's little sister just sat there looking confusingly at Kalem **"Y-you look di-different Kalem"** she said.

" **HA, yeah you could say that"** Kalemanswered sarcastically.

" **So… I have a question for you"** Ymyuoto said smiling big **"What is it?"** Kalem said while looking at his brother. Ymyuoto was trying very hard not to laugh Kalem saw **"Well… are you a kid, or are you a squid"** after saying that Ymyuoto started to laugh like a lunatic. Kalem was just looking with disappointment at his brother. **"I hope you choke on your bread** **Ymyuoto"** Kalem said sarcastically.

After a while Ymyuoto stopped laughing. Then he pulls out a card out of his pocket and gives it to Kalem. **"What is this?"** Kalem asks. **"Open it and read what it stands on it"** Ymyuoto said. Kalem then opened the card and started to read it.

" _Happy birthday Kalem, as you know I have been doing turf wars for the 4 past years. And now with you turning 14 and all I decided that I will take you with me this year and buy you a weapon of your choice. The_ _train to Inkopolis departs in two days so get ready and_ pack some stuff."

After Kalem finished reading the letter he looked up to see his brother holding in two train tickets to inkopolis waving them casually. **"WHAT!"** Kalem shouted out happily, he could feel how his eyes was filling up with tears **"T-Thank you Ymyuoto"** Kalem was almost crying out of happiness.

" **You'll need this to my son"** Kalem's father said while giving him some cream withe shoes, a black pipe tee and a withe sweatband. **"Some proper turf war gear"**

" **Well then you better get go packing your stuff, we have a long journey ahead of us"** Ymyuoto said happily.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **A/N** Ficon* is a thing I just invented its bacon made out of fish. You see the two first letters from fish is "FI" and the three last in bacon "CON"

And Ymyuoto is pronounced "Myuoto"

I will try to make a chapter as often as possible.


	3. Update info!

Sorry everyone who have been waiting, my computer said "kaput" and broke down :/ so I haven't been able to continue writing on the story. The sad thing is too that I was almost done with the next chapter :/ I didn't have the funds for rapairing it until a while back, but I have it back now :D The more shitty thing is tho that my memory disc thing melted :( so I have to rewrite every thing I already done :/ so it can take awhile for the next chapter to come up!

i will remove this post as the next chapter comes out


End file.
